


Faking it

by VyraFinn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, ending is still happy, the said scene also has suicide, there are scenes dealing about being obsessed and having mental problems, there is a character death but it is just like being dead only for short time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VyraFinn/pseuds/VyraFinn
Summary: Now and then Denmark enjoys to pretend to be a human just for fun. He had done that several times and it had never been a problem for him to make up a fake identity, get a part-time job, hobbies and some human friends. It has also been easy to get out with just a little lies and continue his life like the whole faking never happened. Until this time, when he met somebody that didn't want to let go.





	1. Pretending to be a human

"Do I look like 29 years old?" Denmark asked out loud and stared himself in the mirror. The question was a good one, because when he saw himself, he didn't see any wrinkles or other signs of age. He was still clearly adult looking and could have been passed as 29 years old easily, but he had already spent five years around there. When he moved in, he told everybody that he was 24. There should have been at least some changes during the grow from 24 to 29, but Denmark looked still exactly same he had looked five years ago. He didn't even need to check his old photos to be sure. He knew, because he hadn't change for decades now.

He ruffled his hair and made a face for the mirror, laughing for his own silliness before he glanced at the post-it notes he had put up on the mirror's frame. The first one has name Jens Matias Mikkelsen written on it, just to remind the Dane about which name he was going by with at the moment. Second one had his address from when he had just move in and needed reminder about that too. He had rented a small apartment from Aarhus this time. He liked the place, but it was missing the charm of his other home near Copenhagen. Of course, the lack of Norwegian also upset the Dane but at least it was easy to get to Oslo from Aarhus. Sadly, Norway didn't want to get involved to Dane's experiments with humans, so he didn't visit when one of those was going on, though there were no limits on how much Denmark was allowed to visit him.

There was also a photo stuck in the mirror frame. Denmark smiled when his eyes found it, and he gently touched the old paper. He should take a new one soon, he thought and smirked when he imagined how much persuading he would have to do to get the Norwegian to pose for the camera. It would be a funny day. Maybe next Saturday when he went to Oslo again.

But before he would be free to escape to Oslo to see his love, he had work to do. Beside of his normal nation work, he had the one he called a hobby. It was his habit to pick up another, more human kind of, job now and then. Usually he kept one only for few years, and this one he had had now for four years. It was also a sign to move on; he was growing tired of it and he couldn't afford to be stuck there. He had told them he was a student in University, it was a perfect cover and excuse for why he did only part-time work and had to change his shifts all the time.

Denmark glanced to the clock, noting that he had good twenty minutes time to get to the coffee place where he worked few hours each week. It would take just fifteen minutes with a bike, so he was still on time after he grabbed the reports he was going to review for his boss, and ran out. Another good thing about the university student excuse was that nobody would wonder if he did some political work during breaks. After all, he was mastering for politics, or so he had claimed. In fact, he hadn't been anywhere near the university during the last decade. Partly because they had banned him after too many degrees completed.

"Hey, Jens!" a smiling woman yelled when the nation stepped in. He nodded quickly and hurried to the back room to change his clothes. There were few customers in the coffee place, but not too many.

"How was the morning?" he asked when he came back, now wearing simply trousers, t-shirt and red apron with the company's logo.

"Fine, fine", the woman replied, "just the normal. Was your exam okay?"

"Kinda", Denmark lied and shrugged, "I think I will pass this one, but some questions were pretty tough."

"It gets hard when it is the last year", she noted, and Denmark nodded. The woman was standing close to him and completely ignoring the fact that new customers had come in and were now observing the menu. Denmark assumed that she was just distracted about her shift was ending soon, so he moved to the desk and greeted the customers with a smile, letting them to have their time with picking up what they would like to have.

"Rikke!" another woman called, and the one who had been talking to Denmark, turned and hurried to see what their manager wanted. Denmark only smiled, though once again he realized that it was time for him to leave. During the past four years the coffee place hadn't changed much, just got some new decorations, and mirrors to the bathrooms, but the people had. Charlotte, their manager, had been 35 years old single when Denmark started to work for her, now she was expecting her second child and had started to collect butterflies, which also showed on their new decorations. Rikke had graduated from the university a year ago and had joined a band, that she swore would become famous at any moment. There was also one more person working with them, a young man called Kristian. He had started just a year ago when their previous workmate had quit because his mother fell ill and needed him at home. Denmark smiled when the customers finally made up their minds and placed the order, but he was only thinking about the time. Yes, he needed to stop.

He thought about different lies while he made the cappuccino and two lattes they had ordered. Denmark had been pretending to be human so many times that he already knew which lie and excuse would work the best. He was pondering between being offered to have another job with better pay check or problems with relatives, but finally he ended up with the one that made most sense. He was pretending to be a university student on his last year of studies after all, he could just say he was going to make his Thesis abroad. Nobody would ever question that. He could even use his next meeting travel as a proof.

He made a note to talk with Charlotte as soon as possible, and then he carried the ready order to the table. He smiled happily while he worked, and sent few messages to Norway to ask if he already missed him and was ready for their reunion on coming Saturday. It was just a normal day for a nation pretending to be a human for fun.


	2. Lovers' reunion

"Norge!" the Dane yelled happily and hugged the man who had come to pick him up from the airport, "did you miss me?"

"I can barely call it missing when you were away only for few days", the Norwegian replied, but he held onto the Dane just a bit tighter. Denmark grinned and pressed his cheek against the Norwegian's before placing a kiss on it.

"I missed you a lot", he said and continued showering the man with small kisses.

"But not enough to kiss me properly?" the Norwegian asked when once again the Dane's lips missed his and landed on his chin instead. Denmark grinned and carefully placed a kiss on the top of the Norwegian's nose, before he focused on the man's lips. He made sure that there would not be further complains, and it took few minutes before they were ready to move to the car from the secluded corner the Norwegian had dragged the Dane into right after the man got out from the tax-free area.

"Anything new?" Norway asked when he was starting the car. Denmark was using well the last moments before the Norwegian would be too occupied with the driving. He kissed the man's neck and his hand massages his thigh gently. Norway waited a bit longer than normally for the motor to be ready before he started, and gently pushed the Dane back to his own side. Car crash would probably not kill them, but some things were better to take carefully.

"Normal stuff", Denmark replied and settled down, so Norway could focus on driving, "my boss got some new ideas."

"Anything I should be concerned about?" the Norwegian asked, and waited for another car to leave first before he turned out from the parking hall.

"Not really. It is just some basic stuff", the Dane replied, "but I can show you some of the plans. I think you might be interested on commenting the one about nature tourism."

"Sure", Norway said, and took the turn to high way. When they got there, he moved his right hand to rest on the Dane's thigh. He didn't say anything, but the invitation was clear. Denmark smiled and took the hand, holding tightly and gently rubbing the soft skin with his thumb.

"Everything fine in your land?" he asked.

"Wonderfully", the Norwegian replied, keeping his eyes on the road, but a small smirk playing on his lips.

"And how is the personification of that land?"

"Was a bit lonely during the week", he replied softly, "but feeling great now." Denmark raised their hands on his lips and kissed the Norwegian's fingers.

"I love you", he said.

"And you have my heart", Norway replied. Rest of the way they didn't speak. Norway focused on driving, and the Dane admired him while holding his hand, only quietly complaining when it was time for the Norwegian to use his hand again for switching the gears. It still cheered up the Dane that they were almost home, and then he could have all the Norwegian just for himself.

It was much later in evening, after they had eaten dinner and completely enjoyed each other's company, when they laid on the couch in the Norwegian's cosy living room. Denmark was looking up to ceiling and slowly stroking the Norwegian's back while the man laid on his chest and listened the beats of his heart. Norway was almost close to fall asleep, the familiarity of the Dane surrounding him, the smell, warm and touch calming and making him to feel safe. Denmark was in peace too, feeling complete only when the Norwegian was there in his arms. Even when he knew the risks to lose another was low during these days of peace, he couldn't really stop worrying when they were apart. It was just the small voice in his mind whispering about the memories from the past, the moments when he had almost lost the man. When it got bad, he just needed Norway to be near, so he knew everything was alright.

But now he was calm, and his fingers followed the Norwegian's spine, gently caressing the body he knew almost better than his own. His other arm was resting on the man's waist, almost like ensuring that he would not go anywhere thought that was hardly needed. Norway had no other intentions than stay right where he was.

"What are you thinking?" the Norwegian murmured and Denmark chuckled quietly.

"How you know I am thinking something?" he said. They had got a blanket over them to bring some more warmth as spring evenings tended to get still cold sometimes.

"Usually you are", Norway replied and moved slightly, his cheek rubbing against the Dane's chest and hand reaching to caress his face. Denmark closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch and leaning into it.

"You have got all my thoughts right now", he said.

"Am I really that enchanting?" Norway asked with a chuckle. Denmark didn't reply with words, but he nudged the Norwegian's hip, asking him to move forward. Norway knew what he wanted, and was happy to fulfil that wish, so he rise slightly from his resting place, moving his arms near the Dane's head and keeping his weight on them so he could kiss the man easily. He made it sweet, keeping the touch long and soft, only gently nibbling the Dane's lips and favouring the taste. Denmark was eager to reply, and his hands wandered up, pushing the Norwegian closer. For too soon the kiss ended and Norway settled back down, getting comfortable under the Dane's arm.

"I should get a new photo of you", Denmark said and smiled when the Norwegian started to play with his hair, twisting the curls and tugging gently. He wasn't sure if the man tried to tame the hair or make it messier, but he loved the attention.

"What is wrong with the current one?" Norway asked. He knew the man had his photo. He had always had one, first commissioned paintings from artists and later he had switch to photos after the cameras had been invented, first booking them time from studios and eventually starting to take the pics himself.

"It is 13 years old", the Dane said and poked the Norwegian's cheek, "I need new one."

"Don't be greedy."

"The colours are faded", he explained, "I need better reflection of your beauty to keep with me so when I am not blessed with your presence, at least something will offer me comfort."

"There are newer family photos for you to pick up from", the Norwegian said with hints of teasing and amusement in his voice. Denmark laughed and nuzzled his nose against the Norwegian's hair.

"Let me", he whispered, "just one pic. I will make it worth for you."

"How you planned to do that?" Norway asked, and the Dane smirked. He moved his hand along the man's body.

"I bet your bed had been cold lately", he said, his lips touching the Norwegian's temple, "nobody has been worshipping you while I have been away", hand wandered down, gently massaging the muscles, "you deserve all the love and even more. I can give you that."

"Very well", Norway said, "one pic, and you better give me the best you can."

"Have I ever left you unsatisfied?" Denmark asked and smirked, when the Norwegian shook his head with almost non-existed gesture. He reached for his phone, raising it above them for the perfect shoot. First, Norway didn't react for the camera and only followed the Dane's tries with slight interest, but when the man was just going to push the button, he smiled. It was the small, tilted but still sweet smile he gave the Dane sometimes. The one that showed his true feelings of affection and love, making the Dane's heart skip a beat and his mind empty while he thanked every single deity he just knew that the Norwegian existed and had accepted him. That he managed to capture in the phones screen. He stared the new photo, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks when he saw himself smiling and the Norwegian snuggling against him, showing only love in his expression.

"I love you so much I don't understand how my heart can take it all", he said, still staring at the photo, "so cute."

"Put the phone away then and focus on me", the Norwegian suggested, and the Dane obeyed. He dropped the phone somewhere on the floor, not really caring what happened to it, and placed his hands back on the man's body. Norway snuggled against him and sighed happily, when they fell back to quiet calmness and comfort, that was only broken when Denmark's phone went off few minutes later. The Dane had almost fell asleep, his fingers tracing circles under the Norwegian's shirt with slower and slower pace, so he startled when the cheerful rhythm suddenly filled up the silence. He picked up the phone, but didn't take the call immediately.

"Who is it?" Norway asked and didn't bother with opening his eyes, "if it is Sverige or Finland, I will make sure to explain my displeasure on this interruption to them as soon as possible."

"I don't know this number", the Dane replied, "but you have my full support for explaining things to Sve and Finny." He was honestly confused about getting a call. There were not many people who had access to his phone number, and most of them he knew. Also, this phone was not the one he usually used, but merely a phone he had got for his fake identity. Usually he left it back home before he travelled, but this time he had forgot it in his pocket. He had no idea who could be calling him when he had only used the phone number for opening bank account, leasing an apartment and applying for a job. The number was even blocked from telemarketing and made secret, so nobody could call him unless he gave them the number himself.

But the caller seemed to be determinate about reaching the nation, so Denmark sighed and picked the call. He hoped that it would be over soon, so he could go back to enjoy his favourite time with the person he loved most.

"Jens", he said, deciding that replying with his true name would be a bad idea.

 _"_ _Hi Jens!"_ a cheerful and familiar voice replied, _"it's me, Rikke. Um, is this bad time? It took you a long time to reply."_

"Uh, yeah", the Dane replied, wondering how the woman had got the number, "I am kinda occupied right now."

" _Sorry!"_ Rikke said, but didn't sound too sad about it, _"I just wondered if you could take my shift on Monday? I have… Uh, I thought about having an extra training with the band."_

"I am not home on Monday", Denmark replied, "traveling a bit to see the family, you know." He glanced down at the Norwegian, who had started to move his fingers across the Dane's chest, tracing the muscles and creating a great distraction that Denmark didn't mind about at all. He smiled and petted the man's hair, only barely listening what the woman was saying on the phone.

" _…_ _But anyway, I will ask Kristian then_ ", she ended her few minutes speech that the Danish man had mostly missed, " _see you at the work on Tuesday then!"_

"Yeah, see you", Denmark replied and ended the call without waiting for the woman to do that first.

"Was it your current second life?" Norway asked, and the Dane nodded, "I hope Jens doesn't have any lovers hidden away." Denmark laughed and reached to kiss him before replying.

"He does have this one hot and amazing Norwegian he is seeing", he said and grinned when he saw the hint of jealousy on the man's eyes before he realized that the Dane was still speaking about him.

"Danmark", he complained, and the Dane laughed. He reached to kiss him and gently caressed the man's cheek.

"I love you", he whispered.

"You better do so", the Norwegian replied, but smiled softly. He was too relaxed to be upset about the Dane tricking him a little.

"I was actually thinking about quitting the life as Jens", Denmark said, "it has been going on too long. I don't think I can claim to be over 30."

"Hm, that has to be hard for an old man such as you", the Norwegian teased.

"We are almost same age, Nor", the Dane noted with a smirk.

"I know", Norway replied and poked his chest few times with his finger, "and you are still handsome."

"You think I am handsome?" Denmark asked with an excited tone, and Norway nodded.

"Of course", he said and pressed himself better against the Dane's body, "true, it is your nature that draws me in, but I can't say I don't enjoy looking at you too."

"Are you stalking me, love", the Dane asked with an amused tone and laugh bubbling under it.

"Admiring, my heart, admiring", the Norwegian corrected him. Denmark laughed and looked at him softly, wondering once again how happy he was when Norway was there with him.

"When I have quit my second life, you can come to Copenhagen with me again", he said, "right?"

"Sure", the Norwegian replied and yawned, "when will that happen."

"I will tell them next week that I am going to do my thesis abroad. It will just take a week or two to get rid of Jens."

"Wonderful", the Norwegian said and closed his eyes.

"Nap?" Denmark asked and the Norwegian nodded shortly, "wait, I want to just… Perfect." He moved a bit, positioning himself so he was laying on his side could press his face against the Norwegian's belly and keep his arm over the man's hip. Norway easily adjusted and tugged a pillow under his head now that the Dane wasn't offering that service for him anymore. Still, the change gave him a great possibility to easily play with the man's hair, so he didn't mind at all. He only moved his left leg over Denmark's waist to give him some more space and possibility to be even closer the man. Denmark hummed happily when Norway petted his hair, and soon they both well in peaceful dreams.


	3. Goodbye party

The long weekend with Norway had left the Dane refreshed and ready to face the week's duties. Sure, they had been doing much more than just sleeping and resting. They had gone for a date, Norway had taken him for hike as he usually did when the weather was good enough, and they had debated about various topics they were working with. Also, they fulfilled their honourable duty to check how Iceland was doing, which almost ended up with the Icelander blocking their numbers once again, and prank called Sweden to see if he was home. Too bad, the Swede was away just then so they had to give up their dreams about free dinner at his place.

But now it was already Tuesday, and the Dane was back to work. He had told Charlotte about his plans that morning and the woman had sadly accepted, noting that she had been expecting to hear this soon as young people tended to move away sooner or later, and Jens had his last year in the university going on. Denmark had nodded, and promised to do three weeks more so the woman would have time to find somebody else to work the shifts the nation had done.

He was just finishing his shift and preparing to hand over to Kristian and Rikke, when the woman ran to him with almost fearful expression on her face.

"Is it true?" she asked quickly and bit too loudly, attracting attention from few customers, "you are leaving?"

"Yeah", Denmark said with a nod, "I will have a Thesis project abroad, and since it takes longer than year, I thought it is better to give up the apartment here and move completely there. It is so stressing to travel back and forth all the time." Rikke nodded, but she had a strange sadness in his eyes, that the nation didn't really notice because he was just moving the cleaned glasses on their correct places.

"Where?" Rikke asked now with normal, though a slightly upset tone.

"Norway", Denmark replied, "it is a good project. I can't believe they decided to give me a chance with it." He had selected Norway because of oblivious reasons; if he needed to get away for a while, he would for sure prefer to go where his lover was.

"Ah, that is not too far away", Rikke said with a small nod, "I will come and visit you."

"I am not sure if… Rikke?" Denmark said and glanced up, only to notice that the woman had left just as suddenly as she had showed up. The Dane wondered if he should go after her and explain that he would be far too busy for visitors or maybe the place he was going to work was some kind of secured military area, but he decided to let it go. The humans easily forgot their promises, and he would just not give away the address. Also, he was going to have a phone date with Norway, though the Norwegian called them regular evening calls, so he needed to hurry home and be ready for the most important meeting of that day.

The next two weeks after the announcement went on mostly normally, though Rikke's reaction confused the nation somewhat. He had used to see different levels of disappointment and even sadness at the moment of leaving, so he was familiar with the way how Charlotte wished him the best and thanked for the past years, and Kristian shrugged and mentioned briefly that he hoped the next guy would be just as awesome to work with as the Dane had been. His football team was sad to see him leave, though they jokingly announced that the next man joining them would take them up to nationals, and Jens would forever regret his decisions to leave them just when things were getting interesting. Denmark laughed with them and noted that if one new man really could take their hobby team suddenly up to the professional level, he would personally come and beg them to take him back in.

But Rikke, she surprised the nation with her reaction, and Denmark couldn't figure out if it was normal or not as there were still many things within human nature he did not understood completely. First, she seemed to be upset, but in very next day she acted like nothing had happened. She didn't comment about moving or replied to others' comments about it. She worked like normal, though she seemed to be in her own thoughts and sometimes Denmark couldn't stop thinking that there was something strange in way how she looked at him. Sometimes her eyes were too empty, sometimes she was just like normally. But Denmark, over thousand years older personification, thought it was not important. Only vaguely he wondered if the woman had been always so eager to be near him, if she had always used so much make-up and clothes that hugged her figure tightly, giving a good view of her breast and hips. He didn't pay much attention to that.

It was end of his second last week when Charlotte came up with an idea.

"Guys, let's have a meeting", she called them. Friday evenings tended to get busy, so they were all helping with the evening, though Rikke could have been free to leave a bit earlier after they closed the door and started to organize for the next day. She had stayed behind for some reason and helped anyway.

"About what?" Kristian said, "don't tell us you have found something new with butterflies on it?"

"There can not possibly be anything new with butterflies", Denmark noted, "we already got everything."

"I bet Lotte could still come up with something", Kristian muttered, "right?"

"Like… Name for this coffee place?" Denmark asked and frowned slightly, "its' name is literally just Coffee Place at the moment so… Coffee Butterfly?"

"Don't you dare to give her ideas!" Kristian said quickly while Charlotte, who had been listening them this entire time, raised her brow and sighed.

"Boys", she said and gestured them to come closer, "if you could just gather here for a moment, and it is not about butterflies this time."

"Sure, ma'am", Kristian said and they all took a place around the desk. Denmark noticed that Rikke was standing a bit too near him, but he only moved away slightly without mentioning about it because Charlotte demanded the attention.

"I was thinking about organizing a party", she said and nodded toward Denmark, "Jens have been suffering with us four years, he deserves to go off with a celebration."

"I like that idea!" Kristian yelled, and Denmark nodded with a smile. Rikke didn't say anything, but she didn't decline either, so they assumed she was with the plan.

"Perfect", Charlotte said and leaned over the desk, her long hair hanging over her shoulder, "I will need everybody to help with preparation, even you Jens so this not gonna be a surprise. Sorry about that."

"No problem", Denmark replied.

"We can have the party here", she continued with a small nod, "just move some tables on side and make curtains on windows so we get some privacy."

"Should we invite more people?" Kristian said, "no offense, but a party with only four of us will be damn boring."

"Of course", Charlotte replied, "I already have five guests coming over."

"I can invite the guys from football", Denmark said happily, "they are weird bunch, but nice guys."

"That sounds much better already", Kristian said and winked, "I will tell my girlfriend to tell her single friends that there will be hot football players, so we will have this place full without problems. You can invite your band, right Rikke?"

"Or better why don't you play for us!" Charlotte declared and smiled, "I will pay, of course."

"Some live music would be cool", Kristian agreed, but Rikke seemed to be in her thoughts because she didn't reply until Denmark poked her arm and said her name. Then she startled and looked around before smiling shyly.

"Yeah, sure", she said, "I will ask if they like the idea."

"Great", Charlotte said, "okay then everybody. I will make a list of duties, and… What you think? Would the Friday be the best?" They nodded and started to talk about the details with more and less excited tones. Only Rikke stayed out of the conversation. She staring at the nation and slowly nodding when she was asked about something. Denmark felt like something was horribly wrong, but he still didn't do anything for that.

The party was going on well, Denmark thought when he looked around and held the half empty beer bottle between his fingers. They had moved almost all the tables away in order to have enough moving space for all the people, and the whole place was decorated, which made the Dane happy that he wasn't going to be one to clean up for the next day. It was already late, and the party had been going on for hours, but Charlotte had promised that they could stay until two, so nobody was too busy with leaving when the fun had just started. In fact, Charlotte herself was so far only one that had left the party, but it was understandable as she was pregnant, and her husband had almost begged her to come home and rest. She had given up and tasked Kristian with taking care that things didn't get too wild and the place would be locked down after the party ended.

Rikke's band had played earlier, but now they were all among the people, enjoying dancing and talking instead of creating the music. Denmark chuckled a bit when he realized how easy it was to spot the band's members in the crowd as they all had green and pink on their hair and more piercing that Denmark ever though was possible to have. Rikke did have those too, but she took the jewels off for work, and apparently her pink and green hair was just something she could clue on herself when she wanted, or so Denmark thought. In fact, he had no idea how such things worked, though he amused himself for a moment with thinking what Norway would say about such things and if he put them on himself.

One of his team mates tapped his shoulder and laughed, telling the nation that the party was awesome, and they would all miss him. Denmark nodded and replied that he would miss them too. There was more laughing, mixed up with the alcohol and the man moved away. Denmark chuckled again and took a sip from his beer. Most of the people were rather young, and they had been enjoying the free drinks maybe even a bit too much, tough mostly the things were staying in accepted level when Kristian kept the control. Denmark had so far had only one beer and his second was just going down. He knew well that that would barely make him tipsy, and if he kept going on slow he would be sober for long time as his body worked actively to get the alcohol processed as fast as possible, making it hard for him to get drunk at first place.

Still, there were some things his healing skills had no affect and so, when the air started to get too heavy for his liking, he made his way to the back door. It was a slow process as there were lot of people who wanted to talk to him or hug after the alcohol had relaxed them enough to be ready for such intimate act. Denmark laughed with them and accepted all the wishes and more and less stupid jokes threw at his direction. Things didn't calm down until he got to the small back street and the door closed after him. Then he sighed and leaned against the wall, enjoying the moment of peace and calm in the chilly spring night.

"What a life", he muttered and raised the bottle to his lips. He had got used enough for humans that he didn't feel too weird about being surrounded by them, but he still noticed he was missing his own kin. No matter how much he thought about it, things were just different when he was with other personifications. In fact, he had jokingly asked the Norwegian to join him for the party, but he had declined

The door opened again, and the nation raised his brow when he saw Rikke stumbling out and closing the door a bit too harshly. During the past few days, the woman had been looking sick and Charlotte had asked already twice if she was sure she didn't want to see a doctor. She had declined both times with few muttered words, and blamed everything on her problems with sleeping. She said the nights had been restless lately, but had not explain anything when they asked. After a while, they let her be and trusted that she knew her limits.

"Carefully", Denmark said and reached his hand when the woman almost tripped on her own legs. It wasn't hard to see that she had had already more than enough alcohol. She was swaying slightly, her eyes unfocused and a drowsy expression on her face. When she saw the nation, she seemed to pull herself somewhat together.

"Jens", she wailed and grabbed the offered hand, pulling herself closer to the Dane, "Jens."

"Rikke, are you okay?" Denmark asked worriedly, "you should not drink that much."

"I am fine", the woman replied with making the last word too long, "I just need… A bit…"

"A bit what?" Denmark asked and leaned closer to hear better. Rikke wasn't exactly short woman, actually she was around the same height with the nation, but she wasn't keeping her posture and she was already drunk enough to not care if her balance didn't work like it should.

"You…", she sighed and before the Danish man had a chance to ask, the woman pressed herself against him and kissed him hard. First, he didn't react. It had been centuries since anybody else than Norway had kissed him, and he couldn't recall anytime when the kiss had come from a drunk female that tasted like beer and lip-gloss. Rikke seemed to take his unresponsive acting as accepting, or she just didn't care, because she kept holding his lips, trying to push her tongue into his mouth. Then Denmark felt a hand trying to find a way into his pants, and being dangerously successful, and that snapped him out from the shock. He grabbed the woman by shoulders and pushed her away, holding tightly in case she would try something else.

"I think you have had too much alcohol", Denmark said quickly, "it is time to go home."

"But…", Rikke complained, but it was easy to keep her drunk mind and body under the control now that Denmark wasn't shocked anymore.

"Home", the nation said, and after while Rikke muttered something and nodded. Denmark let go of her, cautiously following that the woman really went back inside. When the door closed again after her, the man let a shaky breath and turned to walk away. He had his wallet and phone in his pocket and everybody at party was too busy to notice that he was gone, he had no reason to stay longer.

He grabbed his bike from the pile of all the bikes at the corner, but didn't mount. Instead he just walked and pushed the bike next to him, because he felt like a bit longer way to home would make good. He had walked ten minutes when he finally took his phone and made the call he had thought about all that time.

"Nor?" he asked right away when he heard the call connecting.

"Of course. Who else you would have excepted?" the Norwegian's familiar voice said, "although, at this time of night, I was tempted to ignore the call."

"Oh yeah, sorry", Denmark said and used the tone he thought was cheerful, while Norway knew it as the one the Dane used when he tried to hide his true feelings, "I was just missing you." The Norwegian didn't reply right away, but just before the Dane was going to ask if he was still there.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing", Denmark said, "I just thought… I know we planned that I will come to your place on Sunday after that meeting I have tomorrow, but I really miss you and I think we can make it a video call meeting with my boss so would you mind if I come already now?"

"I am not home right now", Norway said.

"Oh", the Dane muttered with disappointed tone, "then, I guess.."

"I will come to you", the Norwegian interrupted him, "it will take only few hours. Can you wait for that?"

"Yeah, of course", the Dane said, "but you don't need, it was just silly…"

"You are upset", Norway stopped him again, "I will come to you."

"Thank you", Denmark said, and the call ended. He pushed the phone deep into his pocket, and walked the rest of the way to home with his bike, feeling much better already now that he knew the Norwegian was coming. Still, he couldn't get the taste of lip-gloss off his mouth no matter how many times he stopped to, spit and rub his lips.

Norway showed up only two and half hour later, which was much faster than should have been possible, but who knew what tricks the Norwegian nation had. Denmark was first confused about hearing a knock from the door, but quickly remembered that Norway didn't have a key to this apartment. He jumped up from the armchair he had been nestling in, and hurried to open the door. He smiled when he saw the man standing in the hallway, a small bag on his shoulder and hat covering his hair.

"Hey", the Dane said, but Norway used a good moment to look at him, carefully observing the man for any signs of problems. Then he reached his hands and took the Dane's face between them, gently holding him still while he looked into his eyes. His hands were a bit cold after he had walked outside, but Denmark didn't mind. He only leaned into touch and closed his eyes.

"You are not wounded, but still hurt", Norway said softly and moved to stroke the Dane's hair, "who did this to you?"

"I will tell you all", Denmark promised and tugged the Norwegian's jacket's sleeve to get him in to the apartment. Norway dropped his bag at the door and left his jacket and hat on the chair, not really caring about hanging them neatly. He followed the Dane into his bedroom and settled down on the bed, leaning his back against the wall and taking the man's hand. Denmark started to explain about his evening and night, and Norway listened without interrupting. He only held tighter when the Dane told about Rikke, and there was anger in his eyes, though it wasn't aimed to the Dane.

"She kissed you", he repeated.

"Yes."

"Did she try to touch you more?"

"She tried to get her hand down here", Denmark said with a nod and gestured toward his crotch. Norway seemed to be not happy about hearing that, but he didn't blame the Dane. He was still holding the man's hand and with a sleek movement he climbed on his lap. Denmark wrapped his arms loosely around the Norwegian's waist when he hugged him.

"You are mine", Norway said, somehow making it sound like a question and statement at the same time. Denmark nodded.

"Forever." Norway kissed him softly, just touching his lips long enough for that been called a kiss, but Denmark still thought it was much better than the one he had unwillingly received earlier. Kissing the Norwegian felt right and left him with warmth, instead of shock and haunting feeling of being used.

"Let's go to sleep", Norway said, "it is too late to be up."

"Or too early", the Dane noted and glanced at the window to see the first light of morning appearing.


	4. Your boyfriend?

"What you mean with there is no coffee?" Norway asked with a serious tone and stared at the Dane who was standing in middle of his small kitchen and giving the Norwegian a sheepish smile.

"Um, that there is no coffee", Denmark said, "I am sorry, love, it is just that I thought you will never come over here and I don't drink so much of it, so I just got what I wanted from the Coffee Place whenever I was there.

"I see", Norway said and sighed deeply, "I guess I will have to make a run to the shop then." It was well past midday, but the couple had slept long time and after that just cuddled in the bed while talking with soft voices. They didn't speak about the previous night anymore, but Denmark hadn't missed how especially gently the Norwegian was being with kissing him.

"I can do that!" he said.

"You promised to make us food", the Norwegian reminded him, "I can go to get my coffee while you do that. Where is the nearest shop?"

"Just follow the road down and it is on the left side", Denmark said with a nod, "takes me about ten minutes to walk there."

"Perfect", the Norwegian said and got up. Unlike the Dane, who was still wearing pants and the t-shirt he used as night suit, Norway had already changed his clothes, so he was ready to go only after picking up his wallet and taking on his jacket and shoes.

"Nor, there is no coffee machine then", Denmark noted when Norway was already at the door on way out. The Norwegian stopped and sighed again deeply, when he turned around and walked back to the Dane.

"I guess I can survive one day with instant coffee", he said and tapped the Dane's forehead with his finger, "I love you."

"Even without coffee?"

"Even without coffee", Norway repeated and chuckled before placing a soft kiss on the man's lips, "my Dane."

"Come back quickly", Denmark said.

"As quickly as I can", Norway promised and nodded then toward the mirror, "you have the photo to look at while I am away." Denmark smirked and nodded, looking after the Norwegian. He even ran to the kitchen where he could see down to the street and follow him for a while.

"I am one lucky bastard", he muttered with a smile and turned back to finish the meal he had already started earlier. He knew he didn't need too much time for it anymore, so he didn't really hurry up. The music played from his phone and he sang along, stopping often to glance at the photo on the mirror frame. He had printed out the new photo by himself after deciding that he just couldn't let anybody else to see it. He had spent a long time with practicing just to get the results look just as good as professional would have done. Though he was happy with how the print turned out and loved the new photo, he kept the old one too tugged behind it. He never threw Norway's photos away, just kept them until the time destroyed the paper. He still had some old paintings in his old home to show how well the art could be kept when it was just taken care correctly. Norway had reminded him several times to keep the paintings away from public in fear that somebody would get suspicious after seeing the same faces showing up centuries after centuries.

The meal was quickly finished, but Norway was still away so Denmark pondered between standing at window to see him when he was coming back, or just do some preparation for the meeting he would have at evening. He really wanted to just wait for the Norwegian; his heart said that it was the right thing to do, but unfortunately Norway had already told him once that the follow your heart rule didn't work every time and he should try following his brains instead. With a slightly disappointed sigh he picked up his laptop and snuggled up on the armchair to work. It took good few minutes before he heard a knock from the door.

"It is not locked!" he yelled and didn't get up because he was just trying to figure out what his assistants had been thinking when they reviewed that report for him. He briefly wondered why Norway didn't reply anything, like he usually commented the Dane's habits to leave doors unlocked, and he didn't even feel the man's presence which was a bit weird because he could hear steps.

"Jens?"

"Rikke, what are you doing here?" Denmark startled and slammed his laptop closed. He looked at the woman who was standing in few meters distance, her hair was still adorned with pink and green stripes and she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. She looked sick and too pale, which wasn't really a surprise when the nation thought how drunk she had been last night.

"I just…", she mumbled, "I though I should come to say goodbye."

"Really?" the Danish man said and wondered if the woman remembered anything from the night, "how did you got this address?"

"Charlotte has it in the archive", Rikke replied with short shrug, "she doesn't lock it so…"

"Aha", Denmark muttered, guessing that place was also where she had got his phone number, "Rikke, I think you should leave." He placed his laptop on the table and got up to show the woman the door. He kept a polite smile on his lips, but didn't bother with trying to be too friendly. He had now realized that she was going to be a problem.

"But I just want to tell you something", Rikke argued, "Jens, since we met, I have been…"

"I am sorry, but I have lot of things to deal with today, so my time is very limited", the nation said quickly and gestured at the door, "what if I call you later or…?"

"Will you really?" Rikke asked, but then she turned and noticed the photo on the mirror frame. She halted, and her expression changed to one filled with shock and disgust.

"Who is that?" she asked sharply and pointed at the photo that was greatly upsetting her.

"My boyfriend", Denmark replied without thinking anything else than that he wanted the woman far from himself, "Rikke, really."

"You have a boyfriend", the woman whispered and shook her head.

"Rikke?" Denmark asked when the woman didn't move and looked like she was at her breaking point. It took few long seconds, but then she flinched and looked away, keeping her head down.

"I have to go", she said quickly like she hadn't been one to be pushed out, but only now randomly decided that she needed to be elsewhere.

"Rikke", Denmark called her, but she left quickly, almost running out and not stopping to close the door after her. The nation could hear quick steps going down the stairs, and he frowned. He didn't understand what was going on with the woman. The yesterday had been just a drunk mistake, right? She didn't even remember it, so why would a simple photo upset her so much.

"I have told you million times you should not leave the door open like this", Norway's voice said, and Denmark looked up to see him at the door way with a plastic bag on his arms and one hand rubbing his shoulder like he had just slammed onto something with it, "we have secrets, you know."

"Nor!" Denmark said and smiled, though his thoughts were still trying to wrap around the woman, "sorry, it was Rikke."

"She was here?" Norway asked, the tone in his voice going suddenly several degrees colder, and Denmark nodded, "tall woman with pink and green stripes on her hair, looking like she slept under the bridge and drank all her money?"

"That is her", the Dane nodded, "you saw her?"

"She ran past me crying", the Norwegian muttered.

"She was crying?" Denmark asked, "but I only told her to go and that you are my boyfriend, when she saw the photo and asked."

"Ah, you told her that", Norway said and finally closed the door, "that explains why she shoved me against the wall."

"She did what?" the Dane asked now it was his voice that became colder and threating. Norway glanced at him and then slightly shook his head.

"We have bigger problems to think about that me being pushed by stupid, hysterical female", he noted and didn't bother with hiding his disgust toward Rikke, "first, we have to get you out from here as soon as possible. Do you need to pack?"

"No", Denmark said, "I already sent all the documents and work-related stuff to Copenhagen, and I will sell this place with furniture. I need only to take my personal stuff with me.

"Perfect", Norway said and took his phone from his jacket's pocket, "I assume you have no problems about coming with me to Oslo. I don't want you to be alone."

"Absolutely no problems with that!" the Dane said, immediately feeling better when he thought about staying longer with the Norwegian, "but Nor, I can handle one woman."

"Sure, you can", Norway replied, "but I am afraid there is something more serious going on behind this, and I do not like that."

"What you…", Denmark asked, but Norway had put his phone on his hear and held his finger up to show the Dane that he was busy.

"Hey, it is me", he said when the call connected, "yes, how soon can you get the plane ready?"

"You have a plane?" Denmark whispered, but Norway only glanced at him.

"Perfect. We will come over soon, thank you", he said to the phone and ended the call.

"You have a plane?" the Dane asked again.

"No, I simply borrowed the one my government has", the Norwegian replied, "it is owned by the state of Norway, and anything that has my name on it will be freely borrowed by me whenever I deem it needed."

"That is awesome", Denmark said, and Norway nodded idly before picking up the plastic bag he had put on the floor for the moment.

"Let's eat now and then we can go to airport", he said, "I am sure you will enjoy your new life in my land, Jens Matias Mikkelsen."

"Hell yeah I will", Denmark replied and grinned.


	5. I can change for you!

Denmark soon forgot about his life as Jens, as it usually happened when he did quit his second life as human. The time went by and humans forgot about him, just as he forgot about them. After all, what was five years in life of thousand years? He had his duties and he had his family, it was easy to forget about some brief moment he had pretended to be somebody else.

He ended up staying in Norway's land longer than he usually did. It was partly because the Norwegian insisted it, though he never explained why he was so eager to have the Dane close by. Denmark only assumed that it was his possessive side speaking. After all, the Norwegian tended to get jealous if the Dane gained too much attention from others, though he never admitted it. Denmark only knew the truth because why else he would become just a bit more affective, kiss him a bit harder and demand more attention with holding the Dane and reminding him with whispers who he belonged to. Denmark felt a shiver going down his back when he only thought about those rare moments.

Only thing making the man a bit upset was that he couldn't live in the Norwegian's house in middle of forest. He had to stay most of time in an apartment in Oslo, because his presence was needed in Copenhagen often and his boss agreed to his plans only if he promised to live in place where he could easily travel to his own land or to the Danish embassy, if needed. He had complained, because Norway's house was much more comfortable choice, but gave up easily as he knew his duties. It also made him feel better when he one day returned from the embassy and found the Norwegian in the apartment he had rented.

"Nor!" he said happily, "you are here!"

"Of course", Norway had said with a nod, "I am moving in."

"Really?"

"If you allow it", he said and looked around in the small apartment that was not even fully organized yet, "this is your home after all."

"Sure!" Denmark said and hugged the man, "my place is always yours too, and this wasn't really feeling like home until you came in. Where is your stuff?"

"Perfect", Norway said and gave him a peck on cheek, "and I have already put everything on the right place. I was feeling lucky about your response." Denmark hummed happily.

"I thought you would prefer to stay in the forest with trolls", he noted, "you like that place."

"Well, I do", Norway replied, "but knowing that you are right here, in my land and in my reach, made me too restless to be alone there." The last words he whispered into the man's ear, making the Dane shiver.

"I love you."

"My heart", Norway replied, "also, I heard you are working with a new co-operation plan between Danish and Norwegian governments, and I believe you will need my help with that work."

"True that", the Dane nodded, "why it is so hard to come up with a perfect plan?"

"You just get too much into feelings with it", the Norwegian replied, "you have to decide and make compromises."

"But I want to everybody to get what they want", he muttered, "then they are happy."

"I know", Norway said and sighed slightly, though he had a gentle look on his eyes when he patted the Dane's cheek, "that is why I thought I will help you out."

Weeks went by with them continuing their life like normal. Both enjoyed their time together and they even managed to lure Iceland to visit few times, though the younger nation swore after every time that he would never come to see them again. He still did, and they knew he would.

"I will fly tomorrow", Norway said one evening when they were already in bed. He was laying under the blanket, ready to go to sleep, but the Dane was still sitting up and checking something from his phone.

"Hm, yeah", he muttered and smiled at the Norwegian who was more and less hiding under the blanket, "to Africa?"

"Kenya", Norway replied, "we are funding a project there and it is time to go over to see how it is going on. I told you about this few days ago."

"I know", Denmark chuckled, "I just forget things when I focus to admire you."

"Oh, so I am distracting you?" Norway asked, "for sure I hope your boss will not call me for complaining any time soon."

"No, I love my distraction", Denmark said and finally put the phone away. He moved a bit to get under the blanket, and snuggled closer the Norwegian to find the most comfortable position. When he was satisfied, he yawned and placed his arm over the man's hip.

"Loving something doesn't mean it is healthy for you", Norway muttered.

"Oh, so are you saying you are a danger to me?" the Dane asked and laughed softly, "because I love danger."

"Stop altering my words for your own amusement." Denmark laughed and kissed his forehead.

"The flight leaves around two thirty, right?" he asked, and Norway nodded, "damn, you will have no time to go for lunch with me then. When you will be back?"

"Next Monday", he replied, "I trust you will be fine by your own for five days."

"Of course", Denmark said, "though I will miss you every passing minute." Norway smiled and reached for him waiting for the Dane to take the cue and hold his hand. Denmark got the hint fast.

"I will miss you too", the Norwegian muttered and closed his eyes, "sleep well."

"You too", the Dane replied with a smile.

The next morning Denmark started his day like normally with making a visit to his embassy in Oslo and working with all the different tasks he had been given. He also booked flights for himself and Norway for next month as they were going to have a family meeting in Finland's place, and he called Iceland just to check how he was doing. When he got back home, he made a simply dinner for himself, though he accidentally planned it for two and had to put the rest into fridge for another day. Then he showered and more and less patiently waited for the Norwegian to call him. They kept their evening call traditions up whenever they were away from each other and there were exceptions. Dane's phone ringed exactly at 18:30 and he spent next two hours with talking with the Norwegian.

The second day started like normal with Denmark having a meeting with ambassador and several of his ministers who were visiting. He was in good mood because everything was going on well and it seemed the meeting was really taking them forward, but then he decided to go out for lunch and that was when everything turned worse.

He had just stepped out from the buss and was going across the park to the nice little restaurant he knew, when somebody suddenly crashed him from behind. The impact wasn't hard enough to make him fall down, but still made him stagger few steps on side. His instincts took over, and he turned quickly while grabbing the attackers arm and swinging her off him. The attacker yelped, but Denmark was more surprised when he recognized the woman.

"Rikke?" he asked and stared at the woman, who had changed a lot during the few past weeks but still had enough familiar traits for the Danish man to realize it really was her.

"Oh, Jens", she said with a happy tone, "I have been looking for you forever!"

"What are you doing here?" Denmark asked, "you should not be here." Rikke seemed to not care about his cold tone or that he was pushing her away when she tried to hug him again.

"I needed to see you", she said with a monotonous tone, like she had been repeating that sentence over and over again, and she looked the nation with pure adoration in her eyes. Denmark grimaced and shook his head. Rikke was not that sweet, silly girl he had worked with. The human in front of him had cut her hair short and dyed it light blonde. She had always dressed up with fancy clothes that brought in her feminine figure, but now she had put on something that hid her body, and she had somehow made her breast look smaller. She was breathing with some difficulties, so Denmark wondered if she had wrapped something around her chest tight enough to make her flatter. He had seen something similar during the old times, though back then women had tried to make their waist thin instead. She had left all the make up and piercings off too. Only think that was still same for sure was her sickly pale skin and bags under her eyes. Even after the changes, she still looked sick.

"What have happened to you?" Denmark asked with a horrified tone, but the woman seemed to only get excited.

"You like this?" she asked and clapped her too thin hands together, "see? you like boys? I can be boy! You like blondes? I can be that too! I can be thin and beautiful, I can learn to speak Norwegian like that whore. I can be anything you want me to be!"

"Do not call him that!" Denmark growled and now the woman flinched back.

"But I can be all you want", she said and started to stare into distance, "I can… Just tell me what you want, and I will be that. I can be better than… _him_. I can. I used days to find you. You didn't call. You promised to call. I didn't know where you live so I have been walking around here for days so I can find you!"

"I am sorry, Rikke", Denmark said when the woman started to mumble, "I can not be with you."

"You have to!" the woman yelled, causing few passer-byes to give them looks, and Denmark quickly hushed.

"Rikke, this is not good", he said quickly with a low tone, "look at you, this is not you. Being with me will only destroy you."

"I will be happy to be destroyed", she said and smiled with a way that was far from sweet or true. It was only mirroring the madness in his mind, and for the first time after the wars the personification of Denmark was scared.

"What about you go home now", he said, using demanding tone to hide the fear he was feeling, "I will come to talk you next week."

"That is what you want?" she asked, eager to do anything the Danish nation told her to do.

"Yes", he replied with a nod, "go home and eat something. Sleep too." The woman nodded and looked happy, though there was still a strange unfocused look in her eyes.

"I will do like you want me to do", she said and stepped closer to kiss the man, who turned away just in time for her weirdly cold lips touching only his cheek, "I will wait for you to come."

"Okay, good", Denmark muttered and looked after the woman, who was walking with weirdly swinging way. It looked like she was drunk or feeling pain on his legs, but the nation let her go with only hoping that she would get home safe. He forgot about lunch and instead hurried back home, barely closing the door behind him before he already had a phone against his ear.

"Come on, Nor", he muttered and sighed when the call finally connected, "Nor, she found me!" There was a deep silence, but before the Dane started to check if the call was really going on, the Norwegian spoke up with cold voice.

" _Did she touch you?"_

"She hugged me and tried to kiss", the Dane replied and heard the man muttering angrily to himself, "Nor, I think she has gone crazy. She… I think she was trying to make herself look more like you, so I would like her better."

 _"_ _I was afraid something like that was going on",_ the Norwegian said, sounding now a bit calmer, though there was still looming angriness under his voice, _"Dan, go to my home."_

"Are you sure? She might follow me there", Denmark said, "though I think I managed to over speak her to go home."

 _"_ _I would love to see her trying to get in there_ ", the Norwegian replied with slightly too amused tone, like he was imagining the scene and enjoying it too much, _"and that reminds me, you remember that big stone standing next to road just before you go up to my house?"_

"Yeah."

 _"_ _When you are by it, stop and say out loud that I am allowing you to come in and state your name. Do not step pass the stone before you have done that",_ he said.

"What happens if I don't do that?"

 _"_ _I will be rather angry with what they will do to you",_ Norway said, _"though, they should let you in even if you don't say anything. Still, one can never be too careful with trolls. They like human meat."_

"Uh, okay", Denmark said, "I guess that explains why I have to always wait for you to pick me up."

 _"_ _Might be",_ Norway said, _"well, I will be home in few days. Stay away from that woman until then."_

"Okay", Denmark said, "I love you."

 _"_ _I love you too",_ Norway replied, _"and I am not going to hand you over for some mad woman, that is sure."_

"I am all yours", Denmark said, "I am waiting for you to come home."

Next Monday Norway came home to find his Dane happily laying on couch and reading book about fairy tales. Denmark had pondered for a long time if he should escape to Norway's house or just stay in the city, but at the end he had admit to himself that he would be simply happier there in the middle of forest. He didn't believe that Rikke would come to him again or be able to really hurt him anyway, but he needed to rest his mind somewhere peaceful. He glanced up and smiled when he saw the Norwegian, who walked to him and ruffled his hair.

"I see you have been fine here with the trolls", he noted and leaned down to kiss the man.

"Yeah", Denmark replied, "I can't see them, but it is funny how things just move by themselves sometimes. Do you ever need to clean here? Because I leave everything around, but it is always organized when I return to the room. Even dishes get done without me doing it."

"I do, occasionally", Norway replied, "also, I don't try to make mess only to see how much they will clean."

"Oh, they told you about that."

"Yes, they did, and I hope you are pleased to know that they asked me to take you away from here", the Norwegian said, "well, should we fix the main problem first? I am not happy about your crazy wife candidate." Denmark's smile changed to a serious look and he nodded before getting up to sit on the couch.

"I know what I will have to do", he said quietly, "I was scared that someday things will go too far, so I made a plan. I really hoped that I will never have to use it."

"I understand", Norway said and gently stroked his arm to offer comfort. He had been thinking their options too, and ended up with the same than the Dane had.

"I would have done it already", Denmark said and gave the Norwegian a sad smile, "but I am too coward to go through it alone, so I waited for you to come back home."

"It is okay", Norway whispered and kissed his cheek, "I would have waited for you too." Denmark nodded and looked down, collecting his strength with each heavy breath.

"Can you pick me up later, after it has been done?" he asked and the Norwegian nodded right away.

"Where you are going to do it?"

"In my own land", he replied, "it is hard to end a life, so I prefer to be home when I do it." Norway nodded and leaned slightly against him, the Dane gratefully accepting his presence and comfort.

"It will be over quickly", Norway said calmly, "I will be with you."

"Thank you", Denmark said and pressed his face against the man's hair, inhaling his familiar scent, "I am really sorry that it went this far."

"Things happens, even bad ones", Norway murmured, "are we traveling tomorrow, or would you prefer to go over night?"

"We will leave tomorrow", Denmark replied, "I wish to have one good night sleep before, and I will have to check something in Aarhus."

"So be it", the Norwegian murmured.

Though they left early in the morning, it took for a while before they arrived to Aarhus and even more time before the Dane was ready with his preparations. The last thing he did, was to visit the coffee shop he had worked as Jens. He felt strange when he saw that it still looked exactly same, but with a small head shook he reminded himself that merely few weeks had passed since he left. Even Charlotte wasn't so fast with changing things and so the place's name was still the Coffee Shop, not Coffee Butterfly.

"Hi Charlotte", Denmark said when he stepped in and saw the woman fixing the coffee machine. There were two other women too, but they were both unfamiliar for the nation.

"Jens! What a surprise!" Charlotte said and left her task for a moment to give the Danish man a hug, "did they bored you already there in Norway?"

"Not really. I just got some business to do here. Some university mess, you know", Denmark said and hugged the woman back, smiling with her, "how are things here? Still making the best coffee in the city?"

"Sure we are", Charlotte said and rolled her eyes when she stepped back from the hug, "do I need to give you a sample?"

"That would be super", the nation nodded, "you got two new workers even." When the man said that, Charlotte looked worried but hid the feeling quickly behind the smile she had learnt from the customer service.

"Well, we had to hire somebody to replace you", she said with a small shrug, "and then Rikke quitted few days after you left."

"She did?" Denmark asked, "did the band finally did it to the big stages?"

"Well", Charlotte said and hesitated, "she did quit with the band too."

"What? That was her life!"

"I know", the woman sighed, "I am afraid she has got into troubles, Jens. She was getting so sick, and then she suddenly quitted everything. Didn't even give me any warnings before dropping in to say that she will not come in anymore. I had to ask my cousin to help out here for few days."

"I see", Denmark muttered.

"Could you to drop by and check on her?" Charlotte asked, "she always looked up to you so maybe you can help her to fix whatever is wrong. I can give you her address."

"Sure, it will be no problem at all", Denmark said with a small smile, though he didn't feel any cheeriness. Charlotte gave him a grateful smile and went behind the desk for a moment. When she came back, she was carrying a large take away cup and a piece of paper.

"Here is the address", she said, "and here is the sample; caramel latte with whip cream. Did I get the right one?"

"My favourite", the Danish man said and took both offered items, "how much?"

"It is on the house", Charlotte said with a small smile, "just make sure you drop by next time too, and tell all those fancy Norwegians about our coffee place. I am expecting at least ten Norwegian customers per week for now on."

"Sure", Denmark laughed, "well, I gotta go. Take care, Lotte." He was already going to leave, but then he turned around on a whim, and hugged the woman again. He whispered thank you, and left. Charlotte didn't understand why he did so, but she didn't try to run or yell after him. She only smiled softly and shook her head, assuming that the man she believed to be a university student was simply grateful for the possibility to work and earn some money.

Denmark walked to the car he had left next to the park nearby, and glanced at the address he had got from Charlotte. He took a small sip from the coffee before placing the cup on the holder in the car, and picking up his phone. Norway answered quickly.

"Hey, Nor", the Dane said and stared out to the sky that was slowly turning darker as the sun lowered, "I am ready now."


	6. I cried for you

It was an early morning in the Danish land, when the personification of Norway sat in the kitchen of the holiday apartment he had rented for few weeks. He had a cup full of warm coffee just in his hand's reach, and he had wrapped a bath robe around himself to give some extra warm for his body that was still waking up after few hours short sleep. The mailman had just come by with the news paper and only few people were awake so early, giving the nation a moment of silence to enjoy. He looked calm when he read the news, though he was so focused that he didn't even took his coffee.

 _A car crash on high way,_ the front page told him with large letters, _late last evening a young man crashed his car on high speed on the bridge structure. He was taken to hospital in critical condition, but did not survive the operations, and was declared death just few minutes before the midnight. There were no other casualties and no other persons involved in the crash. The officers have not been able to reach any relatives of the deceased and therefore his name, Jens Matias Mikkelsen, has been made public. He was 29 years old at the moment of death, and known to study at Aarhus University where he had just started his…_

Norway stopped reading. Unknown to the reporters, polices and other authorities, the body of Jens Matias Mikkelsen had been already claimed by his family, and the Danish government had carefully made sure that nobody would question it. Sure, the news would cause some talk, but that was the idea and it served their needs.

There was a muffled sound coming from the bedroom. It was barely hearable, but the Norwegian still turned and dropped the newspaper on the table, even forgetting his coffee when he went to the bed room. It was dark there, all the curtains were closed, and they blocked the morning sun perfectly, creating calming shadows in the room. Norway could barely see the man on the bed, but he didn't hesitate to step closer and lower his hand on the shivering Dane's hair.

"It is okay, love", he whispered, "I am here." Denmark groaned weakly and moved his arm. He didn't really manage to collect enough strength to carry out what he tried to do, but Norway understood his need. Quickly he moved the blanket and set down under it, snuggling against the Dane. He gently hugged him, pressing the man's head against his chest so he could hear the calm beats of his lover's heart. It took Denmark few minutes to start to cry and soon Norway's pyjama shirt was wet, but he didn't move away. He only held the man and stroke his back.

"I am so sorry I had to kill Jens", the Dane said after few moments had passed and he had gathered some of his strength, "I didn't want to make them mourn."

"You are feeling sorrier for humans that cry for somebody who was deemed to leave them, than for your own pain", Norway noted and kissed his hair, "typical you. Always thinking others first."

"I just wanted to them think that he got a good life", he said, "that he managed well with life, only forgot to keep contact but is still somewhere there having good time. Now they think he is gone."

"Hush, my love", Norway said, "they might mourn now, but you know the life will go on."

"I hope this will help Rikke", he muttered, "it is my fault she went mad. I stayed too long there, and she got affected."

"Often, they do retain their sanity after the mind starts to believe that the focus of obsession is gone for good", the Norwegian noted, "you know that it is not the first time this happens."

"But it was all my fault", the Dane said, "I destroyed her life."

"She will get it together again", Norway said, and kept comforting the Dane who seemed to calm down but was still in despair. The Norwegian knew it would take a while before Denmark got over it, but they had time.

"I will never work with humans again", Denmark muttered.

"Hush, you will", Norway said calmly, "you like to be around them, and it is well known that our presence doesn't do anything bad to them unless we spend ridiculous lot of time at the same place. We both have always stayed close to our royalties, even for their whole life, and still not once they had been affected. We can't say for sure if her madness was completely caused by you, she might have been naturally mad too."

"You think so?"

"Yes", Norway nodded, "but we will not know unless we get in her mind. Rest now, my love, everything will be alright." Denmark smiled tiredly and nodded.

"You will stay here?" he asked.

"Of course", Norway replied right away, "I will be here now and when you wake up." Denmark nodded last time, and then let his eyes to close when he gave up fighting against the sleep. Norway kept his promise and waited for the Dane to wake up, staying next to him the whole time. He forgot about his coffee, that was later found cold where he left it, and his other duties for a while.

Almost a week later Denmark was already feeling better, though still clearly upset about things he blamed himself for. He was also forced to stay inside the apartment, after all he was supposed to be a dead man and their whole plan would have been destroyed the moment somebody saw Jens being well and living. Especially catastrophic it would have been in the day of his funeral.

"You look handsome in suit", the Dane commented and looked at the Norwegian who was dressing up in front of mirror.

"You say that every single time I dress up", Norway noted, "actually, you have said I also look handsome in pyjama and any clothes I dress up with. Somehow I got the idea already." Denmark smirked and nodded. Thought the Norwegian was getting ready, the Dane was just laying on the bed in his home clothes, and didn't do anything that would look like he was planning to go somewhere.

"I'm just making sure you know", he said, "I wish you would just stay here. I am getting bored." Norway was well aware that the Dane was getting restless. He was an active man with unbelievable amount of hobbies. He was always going somewhere and always full of energy, only resting when he either run completely out of strength or got a chance to cuddle with the Norwegian. Being locked inside was horrible for him.

"I am sorry, my love", the Norwegian said and adjusted the dark blue tie on his neck, "I have to attend your funeral." Denmark's lips turned down when the man said that.

"I hope you wouldn't need to", he said and hugged the pillow. Norway gave him a soft smile and took the last glance to the mirror for checking everything was fine with his suit. Then he walked to the Dane and ruffled his hair.

"I will be back soon", he said, "we can soon leave this place and you will be free again."

"Looking forward to that", Denmark said, "though I am not happy to be away from my land so long. Why my boss said I have to stay out for five years?"

"Simply because we can't be too careful with this", Norway noted, "he told you so. If even one person sees Jens being still alive, we will be in deep problems. Honestly, I think five years is still too short time, but they need you here and they think after five years friends of Jens will have their memories faded enough that they will merely think that you are somebody who looks like him."

"You could just give me an illusion again", Denmark said, but Norway only sighed.

"Five years is too long time", he said, "and last time didn't end exactly well. Can't you just be happy to have your get away?"

"I guess", the Dane muttered, "but the boss didn't even tell me where he is going to send me off. With my lucky, I will be alone with Greenland for five years."

"What is wrong with her?"

"She hates me", Denmark said with a sad sigh, "I don't want to be hatefully glared at every day. It would be like living again with Sverige." Norway chuckled and shook his head.

"You will not go to Greenland", he said, "in fact, the place will not be any of your autonomous areas, but your neighbour." The Dane looked up, suddenly seeming to be much more excited about his near future.

"They told you?" he asked, "is it your place? I hope it is. If they send me to Sverige's land, I will invade it."

"I took your calls while you were sleeping", Norway said, "sorry, it slipped out of my mind to inform you about it right away. Do you want to know now or have it as a surprise?"

"Give me a hint!" Denmark said after thinking for a moment, "at least something will keep me entertained here while you are away."

"Okay, let's see", Norway said, "you can see northern lights often there."

"Northern lights, and you already said it is my neighbour", the Dane muttered, "so somewhere in your or Sve's place?"

"Might be. That is all the hints you are going to get", the Norwegian said and glanced at the clock to see how much time he had before the ceremony was supposed to start, "I will be late if I don't go now. See you soon."

"Bye", Denmark muttered and pushed his head back on the pillow. He listened how the Norwegian walked away and closed the door after himself. Being told to stay inside, and he also agreed that it was something he had to do, he didn't have much to do. When Norway was with him, the isolation was slightly better as he had somebody to talk with. Still, he could see that his restlessness was starting to bug and annoy the Norwegian, so he hoped they could leave soon so he didn't piss off his love too badly.

When Norway returned after several hours, he found the Dane sitting on the kitchen floor with his phone. He hadn't bother with changing his clothes, but he had clearly been as busy he just could without going out because the apartment was cleaned and well organized and there was a dinner made ready. Denmark's laptop was on the kitchen table, open and showing the email chain of the conversation he had had with his boss. There was also various type of papers around, accompanied with red, blue and green inked pens the Dane used for notes. He looked up from the phone and smiled when Norway stepped in.

"Hey, love", he said.

"I brought you cake", Norway replied and placed the small box on the table, next to the laptop, "what have you been up to here?"

"I cleaned, made food, worked a bit and talked with the boss", the Dane listed quickly and showed his phone, "and now I am haunting Sve."

"Haunting?"

"Well, I am supposed to be dead now", Denmark said, "better to take all the fun out of it."

"I guess", Norway said with a shrug and watched how the Dane opened yet another message from the Swedish nation, and smirked after reading it.

"He says he will hire exorcist if I send him even one more of messages with only 'boo' on them", Denmark said, "hah! He will not get rid of my spirit that easily! I will have to tell him this is all a revenge for him to not be at my funeral."

"Of course", the Norwegian replied calmly and stepped over the Dane's legs to check what he had made for the dinner. The phone beeped again, and he heard Denmark laughing.

"He said I am not really dead!" he told the Norwegian, "I will go to the next meeting dressed as a ghost."

"If you really want to", Norway said, "but be nice and do that during a family meeting. I prefer not to be needed to explain my boss why the personification of the kingdom of Denmark is wearing white sheet over himself and trying to annoy the personification of kingdom of Sweden."

"Okay", Denmark said and glanced at the phone again, "he is saying that the only reason why he wasn't at the funeral was that he would have been just disappointed to see that I wasn't really gone."

"Poor Sverige", Norway said, but he was mostly just happy that Denmark was acting more like himself again. The few days after his assumed death had been hard, and the Dane spend most of the time sulking in the bed. Norway had done his best to cheer the man up, but unfortunately his strongest side wasn't cheering up others and after while he had decided that it was best to let the Dane to deal with his feelings in peace. The Norwegian was still relived when Denmark started to joke again and get annoying after his restlessness grew.

"I bet it was a nice funeral", Denmark said, "although, my boss said they kept it simple."

"It was nice indeed and surprisingly personal for state organized funeral", Norway replied and started to set the table, carefully stepping over the Dane to fetch plates, forks and glasses, "very beautiful. Few people had made touching speeches about you." A look of sadness covered the Dane's eyes when he heard that, and the Norwegian cursed himself quietly for mentioning the humans. Luckily, Denmark recovered quickly.

"That is nice", he said, "did you spoke there too?"

"Yes, I did", Norway said and tiptoed to reach the glasses on the up shelf, "your assistants, who pretended to be your family, were crying."

"Did you cry too?" Norway placed the glasses on counter and stared down for a moment.

"Yes, I did", he said with a sharp tone of sadness in his voice.

"Nor", Denmark called, and when the Norwegian turned to look at him, he saw the Dane reaching his hands to him. Asking for the hug. Norway's lips turned into small, barely visible smile, and he knelt down. Denmark wrapped his arms around the Norwegian's waist and gently pushed him closer.

"I am sorry", he said and brushed his nose against the Norwegian's neck.

"For what this time?"

"For making you feel sad", he said, "I didn't realize how this would affect you, and it was too selfish to ask you to help me with this. I am sorry."

"It is okay", Norway said and leaned against the man's chest, "I knew you are still breathing, and it would have been catastrophic if you woke up there after being declared dead. I want to take care of you."

"I am still sorry", he said, "I will do this never again. No more humans for me."

"Don't say that", Norway muttered and caressed his back, "we already spoke about this. You like them, and it is great that you use time to get know your own people. This only means that you will have to be more careful." Denmark didn't reply, but he held the Norwegian for a long time.

Few days went past again with Denmark and Norway talking about their next plans and working together while they waited for a good chance to leave. Denmark still hadn't guess the exact place of their get away, but he had figured out that it was somewhere in Northern Norway and that the Norwegian personification was really going to be there with him. It made him much happier when he heard that Norway was still willing to be with him, though Norway himself explained it with claiming that he couldn't let the Dane be in his land without watching over him.

"Hey, Dan", Norway said when he stepped into the apartment that evening, with a shopping bag hanging on his arm.

"Nor! Finally you are here! What took you so long?" Denmark asked and trotted to the door.

"I was away only few hours, and I couldn't really leave the memorial party without making myself look like a complete asshole", the Norwegian noted and kicked his shoes off, "then I stopped by shop, because we don't have much in fridge, and though I am aware that fasting will not kill us, I don't enjoy the feeling of hunger."

"Oh, right", Denmark said, "how was it?"

"It was fine", the Norwegian said, "rather nice little party. They had changed the name of the coffee place, apparently after your idea."

"So it is Coffee Butterfly now?"

"Yeah", Norway said with a nod, and Demark smiled softly, "that woman wasn't there."

"Rikke? She wasn't at the funeral either?" the Dane asked, and Norway nodded, "I wonder if she is okay."

"She is alive at least, didn't your officers say so?"

"Yes, but they also said that they are letting us to deal with this", Denmark said, "I hope she will get over the madness."

"Humans adjust easily, I am sure she will be fine after a while", the Norwegian said, and took something from his shopping bag, "here, I brought you candies."

"Candies? Why you are bringing me treats every time you go out?" Denmark asked, but took the small bag offered to him, and his smile widened when he realized the truth, "you are trying to comfort me!"

"What?" Norway asked from the kitchen and the Dane quickly followed after him.

"The treats", he said happily, "that is your way to comfort me, right? Like, we both know you are not good with feelings, but you are doing this so adorably. Giving me treats and cuddles." Norway continued to put milk cartons in to the fridge, but Denmark leaned closer to see if there were any reactions showing on his face. He got what he wanted when he saw a slight blush on the Norwegian's cheeks.

"It always worked with Island when he was small", Norway muttered.

"I love you so much", Denmark said and kissed his cheek, "I will share the candies with you."

"Thanks", Norway muttered, and focused to organize everything in the fridge though there wasn't much to organize. Denmark chuckled and went back to living room to wait for the call he was supposed to get about the meeting his assistants were organizing for him. Norway had indeed been away for long because it was already evening, and Denmark was at least ready to call it a day. Their plan was to wait one day more and then leave the town, and not come back until at least twenty years had passed. Denmark himself would stay out of his land for five years, as his boss had decided to be the best.

Norway had just got the last juice bottle and yogurt cans in the fridge when he heard a knock from the door. He frowned because nobody should be bothering them, but with a deep sigh he assumed that it was just a neighbour asking for something. He was tempted to leave the door unanswered, but unfortunately, they had lights on in the hallway, so the person probably knew somebody was in the apartment and would not leave them alone. Like a cue, there was another knock, and Norway quickly checked that the Dane was still in the living room and away from the sight.

Norway hadn't seen Rikke after that one morning when she had run past him, crying and shoving the nation out from her way. Neither had he seen her before, so he only had a slight idea of how the woman looked, mostly based on what the Danish nation had told him. When he saw the miserable creature at the door, he could still guess who she was, though there wasn't much left to resemble what Rikke had been before. She was sick, too thin, too pale and the look on her eyes was too empty. Her hair, that she had cut even shorter, was dirty and messy. Her clothes were teared, but she hadn't cared about it. She glared at the Norwegian with anger and hate.

"What..", Norway started, but Rikke took the knife she had been hiding behind her back, and stabbed the nation. Norway felt the pain, but though the woman had used enough power for the sharp knife to pierce the skin and muscle, she had missed all the vital areas. Instead of stabbing the man's lung or main veins, she had hit his shoulder. Still, all she seemed to care was to get the Norwegian out of her way, and so she simply left the knife and pushed the man away.

"Jens!" she screamed with a hoarse voice, "Jens! I know you are here."

"Danmark!" Norway yelled, pushing the pain away from his mind so his body would not go into shock. He was bleeding and he could smell the blood, though he was avoiding to look at the knife stuck on his shoulder.

Denmark startled when he heard first the woman, and then Norway yelling his true name. He hadn't heard the knock at the door and he had been focused on reading his emails, so he had not much time to prepare when the woman already jumped at him.

"Jens, why are you trying to leave me? Why? Why? Why?" Rikke yelled and pushed the man against the couch, trying to scratch his face. Though Denmark was much more powerful than the sick woman, she managed to take him by surprise and the Danish man had some difficulties with pushing her away. He told the woman stop, but Rikke was too far over the edge to listen him anymore. She only tried to get her hands around the man's throat, to scratch his face or bit him. The strength of her thin arms surprised Denmark, who was already nearly getting strangled, but then Norway came. He grabbed the woman by arm, and threw her on the floor, quickly moving to hold her down. His wound was making it difficult for him to use his right arm, but Denmark moved to help him. The woman screamed and cursed them both, but two nations were too much for her to win even with her madness. Denmark held her arms down while Norway sat on her and cupped her face between his hands. The screaming and struggling stopped suddenly when the woman went limp.

"It didn't work", Denmark said with a pain filled voice, "Nor, it didn't work!"

"Calm down", Norway said and moved away, "we still have other solutions." Now that the mad woman wasn't a threat anymore, the Norwegian focused on his own wound. The knife was still stuck on his shoulder, but he pulled it out, so his body would heal. Denmark's eyes widened when he realized what had happened at the door.

"She did that?" he asked the pain in his voice replaced with coldness, and Norway nodded. Once the knife was out, the bleeding stopped almost immediately.

"It is just a small cut", Norway noted, but the Dane didn't care. He reached for the knife the Norwegian had dropped on the floor, but Norway quickly grabbed his hand.

"Nor, she hurt you", the Dane said when the Norwegian's kept holding his wrist.

"I do not like her and otherwise I wouldn't care what happens to her, but I know you will regret this later", Norway said sternly, "she is still innocent, and you know it." Denmark hesitated, but nodded and let the knife drop back on the floor. He knew the Norwegian was right, and he tried to get his anger down.

"What is the plan now?" he asked.

"First we wait for the police that has been certainly called by our neighbours. There is no way they missed that yelling", Norway said, "and then I will erase her memories. Taking away four years and altering the rest might drive her deeper into madness, but at this point I don't think we have many options. If that doesn't help, the last thing we can do is to kill her. I think we should try the memory spell first."

"Yes", Denmark replied, and leaned closer to check that the Norwegian's wound was healing like it should. Then they moved Rikke on the couch and cleaned up a bit. It took only ten minutes for the officers to arrive, but Denmark spoke with them and gave them his ID. The officers had no idea about the secret, but the moment the nation's ID was entered into the system for more information, the higher officers were alerted. It took merely few minutes for them to call in and tell the policemen and that the Dane they were holding was a cop undercover and should be let free immediately. They did so, and told the curious neighbours that everything had been just a false alarm. So it was marked down also in the official system; just a false alarm caused by group of artist training their next performance.

When the police left, Norway sat down next to the woman who was still under the spelled sleep. This was not the first time Denmark had seen him altering memories of humans who had become a risk, so he knew how important it was that nothing distracted him. He sat there quietly in small distance and just waited.

After almost an hour, Norway finally sighed and moved to stretch his arms and neck that had become stiff during the spell and being on one position for so long time.

"Did it work?" Denmark asked quietly.

"I have no idea", Norway replied honestly with an exhausted voice, "the time will tell. Now we will have to take her somewhere where somebody will find her and take to hospital. Then I think it is the best that we leave this place. I hope you are willing to drive, because I need to sleep." Denmark nodded, and they started to move. When the first light of morning came, they were already on their way to north; the Dane driving the car and the Norwegian sleeping. Denmark was sad to leave his land, but he still smiled when he glanced at Norway. At least he was still with him.


	7. It is better now

Norway felt the chilly air against his face when he walked the quiet road with the Danish nation next to him. The winter came soon in his northern lands, and the harsh wind from the sea made it even colder. Norway himself was well adjusted to the weather in his land, but his poor Danish lover was another story. While the Norwegian calmly accepted that the winter was once again here, Denmark was still wishing that the summer would come back.

"It is cold, Nor", he said, "can we ran home?"

"There is ice on the road", Norway replied, "you will slip and hit your head."

"But it is so cold."

"I told you to dress better", the Norwegian muttered and glanced at the Dane who was still wearing same jacket he had used during autumn, and kept his head uncovered. That would have been perfect in his own land around that time of year, but here he was only suffering.

"I am trying", Denmark said and grinned, "you will warm me up when we get home?"

"I am not letting your cold feet and hands anywhere near me", Norway replied, and Denmark let a whining sound, though the Norwegian was in fact holding his hand, that gave him some hope about cuddling later when they got home.

"Cold, cold, cold", the Dane chanted, and Norway rolled his eyes.

"This is our first winter here", he said, "how you will ever survive four next ones?"

"Maybe I will evolve and get a thick fur?"

"That is not how evolution works", Norway noted, "we will go shopping tomorrow and you will buy whatever I tell you to buy."

"Okay", Denmark muttered. He felt like it was a good idea to trust the Norwegian with winter clothing. After all, while he was shivering from cold and feeling the winter way too well, Norway looked like he was completely comfortable, only slight blush on his cheeks showing that it was cold outside.

"Idiot", Norway muttered.

"But I am your idiot?" the Dane asked hopefully, and leaned to kiss the Norwegian's cheek after he nodded, "I love you."

"Your lips are so cold I don't understand how you are still speaking", Norway said.

"If I need to tell you I love you, I would do it even if my lips are sealed together and I am taking my last breath", the Danish nation said, "those shall be my last words!"

"Dane", Norway said and pushed him a bit with his shoulder. Denmark laughed and wrapped his arm around him, pulling the Norwegian closer.

"Just warm me up later, will you?" he whispered, and this time Norway didn't decline. He only nodded, but that was promise enough for the Dane who knew his lover well. It also seemed that the Norwegian was walking just a bit faster. They had settled down in a small town, and got a place that was a bit farther from other houses, offering them more space and security. Norway didn't care where he lived in his land, but sometimes he saw Denmark looking to south with a thoughtful expression on his face, and the Norwegian knew he felt the longing. Even when he was there with the man he loved most, he would never feel complete ease when being so far from his land and people. Norway knew it, because so he also felt when he was away from his own place.

But when they got home and the door closed behind them, leaving the cold winter outside, there was no hints of longing or homesickness in the way how the Danish man pushed the Norwegian against wall and kissed his neck.

"Dan, let me take my jacket off first and take my bag to the work room, would you?" Norway said and flinched when cold nose touched his bare skin.

"Just drop the bag on the floor", the Dane replied between kisses, "and I can take your clothes off. More layers make this only more exciting."

"You are impossible", the Norwegian muttered, but didn't really hurry up with pushing the man away, "patience, Dan."

"How can I wait when I need to feel warm with you?" the Dane asked with whining tone, but did step back to allow the Norwegian to do whatever he thought should be done before they got carried away.

"Just sit down and let time pass", Norway replied, "that usually works."

"That is boring", the Dane complained, but smirked when the Norwegian raised his hands up to show that he didn't care. Denmark looked after him, but his attention was soon taken away by his phone that informed him about received email. Because there wasn't much to do, the Dane decided to check who was reaching for him so late in evening after he had already finished his work hours.

Norway was away only few minutes, but when he came back he found the Dane standing in the same spot and staring his phone with a frown. Norway frowned too and cautiously walked closer.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Sve", Denmark said and sighed, "he checked on Rikke today. Like we asked him."

"Right", Norway muttered, "half year has passed. How was it?"

"Fine", the Dane said with shrug, "he writes here that he couldn't notice anything special. She seems to be healthy and was out with some friends when he saw her. He didn't dare to approach her, but it seems she is not sick. He managed to find out that she is playing in band again and got a job as secretary in one company."

"That sounds like she got her life together", Norway said with a nod, "but it would be the best if Sve checks the situation again in one year."

"Yeah", Denmark muttered and closed his phone, "Nor, I have been wondering something."

"Have you now?"

"When you fixed her memories", the Dane said with a slightly hesitating tone, "what you saw?" Norway didn't reply right away, but used a moment to observe Denmark's expression and think how he could explain the things he has seen in the mind of mad woman.

"Do you really want to know?" he finally asked, guessing what the Dane was after.

"At this point I think I should", the Dane replied, and Norway nodded after he saw that the man was serious. He walked to the living room, gesturing the Dane to follow him. When they had settled down on the couch, he started to explain.

"Her mind was… Rather messy", he started, "there was no order there or anything logical, no basic needs or feelings. It was just like yarn with millions of knots, impossible to figure out where it ends or starts or what is its' meaning."

"So she was really mad?"

"Definitely", Norway sighed, "I could see that she really cared about you. When she saw you first time, she fell in love."

"You know, I wouldn't have answered to her feelings."

"I know", Norway said, "and I was in her memories. I saw how she saw you, and thought she felt strongly she also understood that you were not interested. First it seemed like that would be all, but then she…" Norway paused suddenly, and bit his lip.

"Just tell me everything", Denmark said quietly.

"It was your presence that started to take an effect then", the Norwegian said, "but that wasn't all. She had something in her mind, like a problem. It wasn't functioning like it should have and that caused her to feel some feelings strongly. She also had tendency to be possessive of anything she thought as hers, and she decided that you were hers too."

"But…"

"I know", Norway said, "it was tragic love. Only one-sided. At the very end, it turned to hate."

"I am sorry", Denmark muttered, "I made her suffer so much."

"It wasn't only your fault", Norway reminded him and leaned against the man, "she had had problems all her life. It had already destroyed her previous relationship, and she was supposed to take medicines, but she stopped for some reason just few weeks before she met you. It is true that your presence messed her up and made her madness stronger, but it wasn't the sole reason. This all was just a horrible coincidence." Denmark nodded, but looked still upset so the Norwegian leaned closer and kissed him gently.

"Don't worry", he said, "she is doing fine now."

"I know", Denmark nodded, "what exactly you did with her memories?"

"Not much actually", Norway said, "that mess almost pulled me too deep, so I couldn't change everything."

"But you erased something, right?" Norway shook his head.

"The only thing I erased was the memories during the last hour or so before she came to us", he explained, "rest I just altered bit. I made her remember that she never fell for Jens, though I couldn't erase the memory itself. I changed some things, like the reason why she came to Oslo and what happened there, and some things that happened at the coffee place. That was all I needed to do." Denmark nodded and wrapped his arms around the Norwegian, nuzzling his nose against the man's hair.

"How she knew I didn't die?" he asked.

"That was my fault", Norway replied, "her madness made her suspicious, and so she followed me around. I should have noticed her, but my thoughts were elsewhere. That is how she got an idea that Jens did not die. I am not sure exactly what she thought, because her mind became too messy at that moment." Denmark nodded again.

"I hope her life will be better now forward", he said, and Norway nodded. For a while they didn't talk, but after few minutes the Norwegian glanced at the Dane and smiled softly.

"Was that all you wanted to know?" he asked, "is your mind at peace now?"

"Yes", Denmark said and smiled back to him, "thank you, love."

"Anytime", Norway replied and took his hands, that were still slightly colder than normally, "do you still need to be warmed up?" Denmark smirked and hummed when the Norwegian started to caress his arms.

"I do feel a bit cold, indeed", he said.


End file.
